


The Bodyguard

by QueenyClairey



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood: Client, Attack, Bodyguard, Character Death, First Kiss, M/M, Magnus Bane: Bodyguard, Rescue Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Magnus is Alec's Bodyguard. When there's an attack, it's up to him to protect him, but maybe love will happen too?





	The Bodyguard

“Alec get down!” Magnus yelled, his body slamming into the solid chest of the taller man and pushing him to the ground. They landed in a tangled heap, but that was of no importance as a bullet grazed Magnus’ ear. He brushed away the pain like he was swatting at a fly and then lifted his weight from Alec and urged the younger man to crawl along the floor. 

As he began to move, the lights slammed off and they were plunged into semi-darkness, the glow emanating from the giant Christmas tree, and various lights strung around it, the only light in the whole hall.

Magnus crawled after Alec, checking behind him for any signs that they were being followed. He pressed his earpiece but he could only hear static and because it sounded so loud in the empty room, he quickly silenced it. There was no movement that he could detect, however, it didn’t mean they were safe. 

The horrified gasp that came from Alec a moment later, proved him right.

In front of them there was a puddle. The tree lights glinted on it and it took a second for Magnus to register that it was a puddle of blood.

Underhill’s body was lying at it’s centre, limbs twisted beneath him, lifeless eyes dull. Magnus stared at his friend for a moment, he had seen dead bodies before but it had been a while since it was someone he had known well. Gently, he reached out and muttered a small prayer before shutting his friend’s eyes. Meanwhile, Alec was frozen, staring at his bodyguard in shock. 

Magnus reached for him, letting his calloused hand cup his cheek and snapping his attention back onto him. “There’s nothing we can do, Alec, he would want you to be safe. We’ve gotta keep moving. Please.” he begged. “Remember the protocols.”

He could hear the fear in his own shaky voice, which caused him to pause for a second. Then Alec was nodding, pressing his face against Magnus’ hand briefly before shrugging from his hold, crawling forward again. 

“You see or hear anything, I want to know immediately.” Magnus gruffly whispered, before urging Alec forward with a nod. He watched as his client took the lead and felt a shiver of fear. He was alone with Alec now. He was his only protection. Underhill was dead, Meliorn had vanished as soon as the shooting had started and he never really saw Raj as he was usually the sharpshooter working in the background. It was possible some of the shots were his, but highly unlikely from the angle they had come from.

Magnus had been calculating the odds of who could be attacking them from the second he had noticed the tense figure pulling out his firearm. His top three, unfortunately, were all close to his client which continued to worry him. If he was right, it meant they would know their routines, the expectations of the company in a situation such as this and that truly made him afraid. 

His client was a well-loved man, his enemies were few and although he experienced the usual number of death threats, it was not a prolific amount like some of the other’s he had worked for. Nor were they particularly graphic or sexualised. Magnus had been almost grateful when he had read the files before accepting the job six months ago. At least until he had actually met his client in person. 

Then things had changed and he had begun to regret his new role. But he couldn’t dwell on that for now. Not when there was a hired assassin out to get Alec. He refocused and noted that Alec was being cautious and moving carefully just as he had taught him. He was happy to see that all his lessons had paid off. He had been a tricky client, but he was definitely an intelligent one. 

As they made it to the end of the long, deserted hallway, Alec’s movements stuttered, so Magnus whispered for him to move towards the third doorway and they crept through. 

It was a mistake. 

The first shots were warnings. They hit the wall behind Magnus and ricocheted off, chipping off bits of plaster and showering him in white dust. 

He didn’t even need to warn Alec, who threw himself down, pulling Magnus with him. 

In Alec’s embrace, he could feel every shuddering breath his client took, hear the slight wheeze in his chest as he tried to stay calm and feel the rigidity of his body as he waited for their next move. 

Magnus lifted his head from Alec’s chest and took a calculating glance of the seemingly empty space beyond them. 

In the dimly lit space, he could see a bright red dot reflected on the left wall, a sliver of a shadow on the right and a shiny, circular object on the floor.

He recognised it immediately and a shiver traversed the length of him. Beneath him, he felt Alec stiffen further. 

“We’ve got at least 2 shooters in front and they’ve laid down flash bangs ready for us. It’s not safe. In 10 seconds, from my count, you need to use all the strength you’ve been honing in the gym and push me upwards from your body then turn to face away. I will spin to the left and hope to shoot as I move. There will be an explosion. I need you to cover your ears and close your eyes tightly. You mustn’t have them opened. Understand, Alec?”

“Push you, move right, cover ears, close eyes. Got it.” Alec said, a quiver of fear in his words. 

“It’ll be fine, Alec. I promise.” Magnus said, staring at him in the dim light. Alec stared back, his eyes widening at whatever expression he could see on Magnus’ face. 

Magnus himself didn’t know how he felt to be honest. Normally everything was so clinical. But with Alec, it had always been different. He allowed his eyes to lock with hazel orbs for a second.

It was long enough to get lost in them. 

Long enough for them to widen slightly and then flutter closed.

The kiss was soft. Dry lips pressed against his own for the briefest of moments. Then they were gone. He craved them back immediately and felt himself pressing further down against Alec to chase them. 

Then he caught himself. There were people trying to kill them. He had to focus. He stared into the frightened eyes again and slid his gun from its holster on his hip. Glancing aside to cock it carefully, he caught sight of the shadow swaying slightly in the next room. 

Time to move. 

He looked back at the man beneath him and nodded. Alec’s hands settled on him. One caressing his bicep, the other sliding over his waist. It was almost like a lover’s embrace.

Almost.

Magnus started the countdown. “Five,” he breathed out. 

“Four,” Alec breathed back, his breath stroking Magnus’ lips.

“Three,” 

“Two” 

“One” Magnus pressed his stubbled cheek gently against Alec’s, allowing the skin-on-skin contact for the briefest of seconds. 

Then he was being pushed powerfully upwards. 

As he left Alec’s embrace, he focused on the circular object and squeezed the trigger, tightly closing his eyes as he saw it hit his target. 

The momentum pushing him upwards ended and he fell back to the ground, expecting to feel the hard floor but instead landing back on a warm body. 

Alec’s arms wrapped around him and he rolled them swiftly on their sides. Magnus squeezed his eyes tighter shut as the explosion rocketed the building. There were two distinct screams from the next room - one high and girly, one low and rough. Then something splattered over Magnus’ back, trickles of the liquid rolling down the back of his head and beneath his collar. 

Other than the agonised groans, there was no other sound. 

His ears were ringing from the noise of the flash bang igniting, but he couldn’t detect anything else. 

So he loosened his hold on Alec's warm body and pushed himself to one side, gun raised and ready. 

He felt Alec's hands touching his back, heard him ask if he was hurt, but he shrugged him off.

He needed to get his client out safely. That was his priority.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, shall I write some more?!
> 
> Comments and thoughts appreciated!


End file.
